leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101
Archives 1 Hi ! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to discuss stuff with me, ask questions, propose ideas or just have fun! ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ~ Please leave your message below here <3 ~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~ herro!!!!!!!!!!!!! is you on the NA servers? o.- if you are you can play with me and a bunch of my friends sometime lol...no pressure applied....i hope you dont play ranked cz im too scared to play it...if you is interested, invite me: oh my crap btw im hungry LongDROP --LoLisNumbaWan 11:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) LoL Hey Demise when can u play LoL again becuz holidays are coming up!! --LoLisNumbaWan 10:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Whoa dats a long time and i thought u said it was gonna be a month D: --LoLisNumbaWan 10:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ya my chat doesnt work i was inactive on the wiki for a couple of days and i come back and it doesnt work anymore :( --LoLisNumbaWan 10:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sent an e-mail to wiki and i typed this out twice lol xD --LoLisNumbaWan 11:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) lmao i just saw the conversation and responded before i got ur message then i go to my talk page and find what i have just done i will delete know. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I am lagging hard but yes i have talked to Moon on his talk page about it. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Was tryin to talk in chat doesnt work dont try -__- --LoLisNumbaWan 11:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Cookie's Special Section Part II Template:cai to replace , usage of links, and the template. 20:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :No Template:w? :sadface: Anyways, I act like moderator kitten all the time. I suggest that you next describe how champion main pages, strat pages, and skinstrivia pages are formatted. Also, include details about Templates c-top, c-top2, c-bot, and c-bot2, AND HOW THEY MUST NEVER BE REMOVED. Yeah. Also, how Template:scroll boxes work. :/ I kind of liked the old way of people learning things on their own. There was a sense of free spirit and independence. 02:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I cannot sleep D: 05:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Grats Congrats on the promotion ^^ Does this make you Demise102 now? Oh wait...is 101 actually binary, and now it'd be Demise110? Anyway, congrats, and I hope the tools will be useful to you :3 EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 02:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Doesn't look different from...2 days ago? I shall study it, though! >3 Thanks ^^ I'll refer to your blogs when people ask the basics of editing. Sound good? 00:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I've read your "Undoing Edits" post and "Source Code Basics" post. :3 21:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your blog post Finally, I can edit. Yeah, you forgot to give me the right link! :<\ I got it, looking it through. 14:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Lookie goodie. 16:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Comments Is there a reason you deleted the comments on my blog? Signature Please fix your signature. You are leaving false time stamps everywhere. :Again. You need to fix it. I need to talk to you As the title says, I need to talk to you at some point, keep an eye out for me in the chat. 03:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Congrats... ...on your expanded banhammer. Please use it wisely, or imma be mad. 03:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratz! Please use the new tools wisely. Yes, yes, congratulations, remember that I'm always here in case you have any questions regarding your new rights. 03:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Good luck with this new ugly admin dashboard. :Yeah like on Pokemon Wiki, it isn't too bad. But here, it is the worst thing since you go from super dark to super bright. Re: Block and Sig Regarding your time stamp, I don't have the time inside my signature nor have I ever so I don't know the code you have to put in preferences to make it work, I do know however that Tech has one and you should ask him what he has as the code works fine on the actual sig page. Regarding your block situation, the block ends "2011-09-25T05:26:53Z" so it is not infinite. 04:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Better yet, add this to your preferences: }} aka ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']]'' 04:20,9/25/2011 (UTC) ~ | 04:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good news, put this in your preferences and try it out: and you should get 10:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i heard that my anon attacked my page. I wasnt at home, ye i would like to have protection on my page, please. Not sure if you fixed the problem. But bascially you need to have a Demise/Sig and a Demise/Signature. Take a look at mine to see the coding. Then you type with '''3' tildes, not 4. Signatures with colored time stamps require 3 tildes. Hope this helps. Re: Hello! 05:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Cntrl+F deleterevision, on this wiki only 'crats, wikia staff, and VSTF can. 05:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am disturbingly bad at these sort of things, but I can try. 01:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Laptop Chat works on laptop now try it. --LoLisNumbaWan 01:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL K --LoLisNumbaWan 02:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ur avatar What's with ur new avatar, Demise? Strange, xD [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 15:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, it's looks unexpectably cute. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 15:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC)